


in the context of eternity

by rivolt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivolt/pseuds/rivolt
Summary: Sanji think, he crumbles





	1. Chapter 1

Санджи кажется, что он рассыпается — раскалывается ассиметрично и ломко, несуществующая трещина начинается где-то у линии челюсти (чуть ниже правого уха), дальше — по диагонали, проходит по горлу, рассекает лёгкие и сердце (несколько раз, вверх и вниз, криво, осколочно — чтоб верней), и идёт ниже, теряется, становится почти неощутимой; дышать выходит через раз. 

Луффи стоит напротив, засунув руки в карманы своей аляповатой, красной куртки, улыбается, за его плечом — знакомо-незнакомая причина, по которой Санджи не может дышать; за минуту до этой замершей мизансцены Луффи говорит: «Ребят, это мой брат» – тот наклоняет голову вбок и представляется хриплым голосом: «Эйс».

Слова тяжко падают в пространство одно за другим, не касаются земли (снег вокруг падает так медленно и красиво, будто в одной из тех романтических комедий, что так любят крутить под Рождество) — так и застывают в воздухе, парят, и от них во все стороны расходятся иглы; одна из них попадает прямо в Санджи, практически в сонную артерию, и всё трескается, ломается, и Санджи парит между небом и землёй, ноги тяжелы, руки холодеют, их сводит, и Санджи зябко поводит пальцами. Когда он наконец слабо улыбается и кивает, то остальные давно болтают с Эйсом о всякой ерунде, на Луффи жалуются. 

Санджи видит, как медленно исчезает напряжённая складка между бровей Луффи. Надо было остаться дома, как прямоходячая водоросль (у меня тренировка, Луффи, дьявол тебя раздери, я говорил — раздраженно выплёвывал слова в трубку Зоро) или Фрэнки (у меня супэрр похмелье — постанывал он утром), но не было достаточного повода. 

До конца расслабиться Санджи так и не может — рука, сжимающая в кармане зажигалку, ещё очень долго дрожит.

Эйс, впрочем, не обращает на него никакого внимания, и это несомненно, к лучшему.

 

–- 

 

Часа через два они всей ватагой заваливаются в какую-то кофейню, Санджи открывает дверь, придерживает Нами за локоть, мягко говорит: «Будьте осторожны, тут скользко» - ему кажется, что Эйс прожигает его спину взглядом — и потом они пересекают границу между холодом и теплом, отцепляют метель от своих курток и отгораживаются от неё мелодичным перезвоном дверного колокольчика. Санджи стучит ботинками, стряхивает налипший на них снег; пока все толпятся у стойки, он проходит в глубину зала, падает в кресло, кожа обивки скрипит.

Стоит Санджи бросить короткий, почти затравленный взгляд на Эйса, как трещина где-то между рёбрами становится глубже, основательнее, даёт трещину всё: сознание, восприятие, весь мир, и Санджи болтается где-то между миров и времён, не понимая, не ощущая. Он знает и не знает Эйса одновременно; они определённо не встречались никогда раньше, но каждый жест Эйса будто выжжен на обратной стороне век, вплавлен в память — вкраплен. 

Такое уже было раньше — с Луффи, с Нами, с Зоро — со всеми; Санджи знал их ещё до того, как услышал имена, и задолго до встречи, но душа его никогда не разлеталась на куски и осколки, всё было проще, легче. Родные идиоты — и судьбы их будто сплетены, ни дискомфорта, ничего. С Эйсом — иначе. 

Ребята возвращаются постепенно, приносят с собой запах кофе и клубничного сиропа, нежный голос Нами становится всё ближе и ближе, слова льются плавным потоком, и Санджи даже не пытается разобрать хотя бы одно из них. 

Под нос ему ставят картонный стакан с латте. 

Он моргает, смотрит непонимающе, и только потом видит смуглые пальцы, красно-белые часы на запястье; Санджи поднимает голову. 

— Подкупить тебя хочу, — ослепительно улыбается Эйс.

 

– 

Спит Санджи с тех пор беспокойно, чутко, просыпаясь от каждого шороха. Старается найти недостающий элемент мозаики, который объяснил бы это — это всё. 

Ладно, окей. 

Он пытается убедить себя, что не сходит с ума. 

После знакомства с Эйсом — не первого, уверен Санджи, но то, самое первое вспомнить не может, хоть голову разбей о стены — проваливается в сон. 

Ему снится бескрайняя пустыня, перепоясанное тягучим словом «Арабаста».  
Солнце палит нещадно, но идут они почему-то днём — это какая-то особенная номинация на премию дарвина — все они: Луффи, Нами, Зоро, Усопп — и какой-то смешной оленёнок в розовом цилиндре; рюкзаки оттягивают плечи, подолы длинных рубах путаются в ногах. Ещё в наличии — прекрасная леди с голубыми волосами, верблюд и Эйс. 

Эйс молчит, держится в стороне и, вроде как, собирается уйти, как только сделает что-то, точнее, найдёт. 

(Сон прерывистый, неровный, ломкий, Санджи просыпается, когда узлистая сухая ветка бьётся о стекло; на улице ветер, холод; голова тяжела, а реальность мутна)

Вечером Эйс тоже сидит поодаль на камне, Луффи с Усоппом беснуются у костра, все остальные пребывают в состоянии сдержанной радости

Санджи относит Эйсу суп — тарелка горячая, почти обжигает, но меньше, чем случайно прикоснувшиеся пальцы Эйса; он мягко улыбается и благодарит. 

Всё то время, пока Эйс ест, Санджи сидит рядом на камне, курит и смотрит в лохматое от звёзд небо Арабасты. 

(Окончательно Санджи просыпается в половину четвёртого утра, и вместо далёкого света звёзд в окно пробивается лишь электрический свет фонарей)

–

Санджи не хочет засыпать и, по прошествии двух недель даже не пытается анализировать — нормализовать, упорядочить — все свои дурацкие сны.  
Там море, и оно распахнуто — расхристано, растянуто, распято на полотнище мира, с севера на юг, с запада на восток — открыто. Оно — константа вечности и незыблемости, выраженная в небывалом количестве миль (вглубь, вширь), а дальше — по нарастающей — в квадрате, в кубе, мёртвые величины — площадь, объём, отдельно — солёность вод. 

В реальности такого нет. Там совсем другие мёртвые величины: баллы за экзамен, оставшиеся наличные, дней до зарплаты, соцсети. 

С остальными Санджи не виделся уже две недели — ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. 

За каждым видит неизбывное полотно выдуманного (неведанного) прошлого — варианты судеб с гобелена другого мира. 

Звонит Луффи, всячески отговаривается — отбрехивается так неловко, что даже тупая водоросль, случайно оказавшаяся рядом, не верит и скептически хмыкает в динамик телефона. Санджи злится, посылает его к чёрту и сбрасывает звонок. 

Всё из-за чёртового Эйса. 

Санджи искренне не понимает, каких демонов тот притащил тем холодным зимним днём, загребая пушистый снег носками своих ботинок. 

 

–

В голове у Санджи чёртова вселенная, он даже рисовать начал.  
Нет, серьёзно — чуть кривоватые карты, потому что руки дрожат, спросонья. Пиратские символы, названия кораблей, планы сражений. Череп с соломенной шляпой, листовки розыска. Посреди спины Эйса — крест из костей, череп с усами в виде полумесяца; потом — огромная дыра; кровь на серых камнях маринфорда, улыбка на усталом лице. 

Санджи это не видит — знает из (?) газеты? Шорох страниц, соль — он разрывает листы, и в первый момент хочет разорвать самого себя, избороздить руки ногтями, чтоб края неровные были, и боль была другая — чтоб сердце не рвало так. 

И абсурдный гардероб, привносящий элемент сюрреализма — розовое платье, макияж, шиньон. И это всё летит на землю, вместе с надруганной газетой. 

Блокнот — а5, обложка из натуральной кожи, смешной стикер с пандой — исписан наполовину. 

Санджи ненавидит засыпать.  
Спросонья он не понимает, что реально. 

-

Болтаться меж двух реальностей страшно, и Санджи однажды решает не спать. Совсем.  
Его хватает на четыре дня — по пять стаканов латте в день (чёртово латте, почему именно оно — и рефреном «Подкупить тебя хочу»). 

Потом Санджи просто и без изысков засыпает — одна реальность ускользает, стоит неаккуратно моргнуть (или это был обморок, Санджи не знает).  
Но он возвращается к открытому морю, пахнущему солью, огню и газетам, вызывающим отвращение; их заголовки кричат «Огненный кулак мёртв!»

\- 

Санджи хочет сказать, что ненавидит Эйса, но что делать, если тот занимает все мысли?

\- 

Однажды он видит Эйса в метро, на соседней ленте эскалатора.  
Санджи едет вниз, тот — наверх.  
Собранные в маленький — какой-то трогательный — хвостик волосы, красные наушники и тень веселья в глазах; он увлечённо пишет что-то в своём смартфоне. 

Санджи его, конечно же, не окликает.  
Но долго смотрит через плечо, когда разные ленты эскалатора уносят их в разные стороны.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано на песню валерия меладзе "любовь и млечный путь"  
> нет, мне не стыдно

В шумных мегаполисах не видно ночного неба — звёздного, лишь бескрайнее чёрное полотнище, расцвеченное — снизу — фонарным светом.

Санджи почему-то помнит иное небо: сливающееся с тёмным морем у линии горизонта, светло-синее — от скопища звёзд; одиночных, в созвездия собранных — линией по небу разбрызганных. Тогда и дышалось легче.

Сны затягивают в себя, корабельные вёсла бьют, ветер парус рвёт; реальность — сера и нормирована, в часах измерена: восьмичасовой рабочий день, девятичасовой сон, дневная смена, утренняя, вечерняя. Столько-то минут на сборы, столько-то — на путь до работы.

Санджи помнит время, длящееся иначе. Пути, измеряемые в приключениях и дрожащей стрелкой компаса (не компаса — поправляет себя Санджи — логпоса). Вечность — не метафорическая.

Санджи всё так же пишет сны в блокнот — от дополнительных листов пухнет, резинкой обложку перетягивает.

Санджи просыпается, рассыпаясь, путаясь в простыне, как в тяжёлой королевской мантии — ненавистной и ненужной — трёх вдохов хватает, чтобы успокоиться.  
Надо вставать на работу.

Созванивается с Луффи, пишет Нами, огрызается с Зоро по утру — кажется, неизменное, монолитное.

Санджи встречает Эйса — случайно, и в то же время — слишком часто, чтобы быть случайностью.  
В метро, в автобусе, на улице, иной раз он приходит в Баратти, — тысяча разных вариантов — он видит Санджи — и о, Боже — улыбается, а Санджи — застывает, стремясь забыть на худший ночной кошмар — кричащие заголовки газет.  
«Огненный кулак Эйс — мёртв!» — забивается стеклом под кожу.

Эйс цепляется за рукав пальто, под локоть поддерживает — за Санджи идёт, с Санджи говорит — и смотрит прямо в глаза.

Это — самое страшное.  
Там Санджи видит отражение своих ночных кошмаров. Разрушенный остров, разорвавшаяся нитка алых бус и кровь на камнях.

Санджи поводит головой.  
Эйс забивается в лёгкие сигаретным дымом: курит — он.  
Во снах Санджи он — огонь.

Санджи видит — огонь, сжигающий армаду кораблей. Огонь, сквозь который проступают человеческие черты.  
Тяжёлые ботинки, ступившие на палубу.  
И то — как Эйс поджег сигарету.  
Это — отчетливее всего.

Санджи будто переживает всё заново — всё то, что прошло и никогда не будет повторено.

Санджи свыкается — с разговорами на бегу, с разговорами ни о чем, случайными встречами, — привыкает к ним, ждёт.

Зарастают невидимые трещины в рёбрах, мир крепкими нитками схватывается.

Эйс вылетает из-за угла, с ног почти сбивает, смеётся: воистину, мир тесен, желает приятного дня.

Эйс ждёт на станции метро — держит в руках латте, протягивает, желает приятного дня.

Эйс — везде, повсюду, дышать выходит — им.

Он выторговывает у Луффи номер телефона (и Санджи действительно не хочет знать, за что!) — и пишет.

О дурацких снах (в них только смерть — невыносимо море шумит— иной раз не верю, что сплю: у меня фантазии на такое не хватит). Санджи выбрасывает свой блокнот за ненадобностью.

Говорит — о небе. Чувствует — на разрыв, обреченностью дышит.  
И почему-то ждёт, что скоро всё оборвётся.

Ведь аксиома, в принципе, проста:  
Всё — мимолётно.  
Вечен — звёздный небосклон.


End file.
